


Research on the Current Whereabouts of Miss Violet Baudelaire

by DWEmma



Series: Research on the Current Whereabouts of the Baudelaire Orphans [1]
Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/pseuds/DWEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the summary of the notes made by Mr. Lemony Snicket over his research on the current whereabouts of Miss Violet Baudelaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research on the Current Whereabouts of Miss Violet Baudelaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



The first adult Baudelaire child I decided to search for was Violet, as she was the oldest of the three, and therefore the most likely to have achieved interesting accomplishments as my search began. (My search lasted me eight years in total, I confess.) This Baudelaire child proved the easiest to find, as when it occurred to me to track down the orphans, who, while they were no longer children, were still orphans by definition of the word orphan. It was easiest by the fact that when I had that thought, I was parallel parking in my 360 degree wheel turning automobile, my sideways wheels just sliding right into the space, when it occurred to me that this form of Baudelaire automobile might have been designed by the mechanically inclined Violet. I cannot say for certain that I thought of the idea to look for them before I made the connection or whether I subconsciously made the connection, which triggered the idea to look. Of course, I was never able to get past the outer outer outer office to Miss Baudelaire’s inner inner inner office in which she worked, but I confirmed that it was, in fact, she, due to the picture of her receiving an award for not only the 360 degree wheeled car, but for her car grown from plant seeds that emits pure oxygen and can be composted when it gets too old, and for her car that has boucy balls instead of wheels. It was clearly a grownup version of the teenager I once researched. Which was what I had to explain to the security guard who wondered how I got past the outer outer outer outer and outer outer outer outer outer offices. Sadly, he did not understand the meaning or intent of my research, which was why it took me three to five years to begin my research on what had become of Klaus, the second of the Baudelaire orphans.


End file.
